Revelations
by Paladin Steelbreaker
Summary: Finally Buffy and her mother have a long talk


Author: Paladin Steelbreaker

Author: Paladin Steelbreaker

Title: Revelations

Copyright: March 2001

Rating: ? (dunno, but there sure is a lot of blood)

Spoilers: Buffy: possibly up until the end of season 3.

Keywords: The Big Talk

Summary: We all knew it had to come. The big talk between Buffy and her mom. So here it comes. 

Legalese: All characters except those noted below with their respective rights, properties and copyrights are the property of their respective creators, authors, owners, producers and agencies. These characters are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended or meant, and no money will be made from this story. This story may be copied in its entirety, and may be distributed as long as all copyright information remains.

Dedications: I would like to dedicate this story, how ever amateurish, to some of the greatest fanfic authors out there. Namely:

Steven Pantovich

Tim Knight

Mike Weyer

Nic Midian

Saber Shadowkitten

Akraen

And the ones responsible for the magnificent stories/Series: 

A tale of two slayers

Winters are always harsh (and the sequel) 

years later/year inn, year out.

Sorry that your names have slipped from my mind. You did a wonderful job. Your stories, were among the few first ones that I read. The ones that woke my interest for fanfic. Sadly I don't seem to find those stories on the internet anymore. With the exeption for Winters are always harsh. Are there somebody out there that knows where to find them?

If your want to comment on my story. (pleas, please,PLEASE!!) Compliments, or firespitting criticism. Or if you know where I can find the before mentioned "Missing" stories, you are welcome to mail me

At this address: pal-o-lo@online.no 

And now finally on with the story:

REVELATIONS.

Buffy stumbled home. She had to use every ounce of strength she had left, just to keep herself from screaming in pain. She could only dream about climbing in from the window to her bedroom. In the shape she was now, the thought of the steps up to the frontdoor, almost were more than she could take. 

She had been out patrolling, when of all things, she was attacked by a gang of boys. They had tried to rape her. But they never had expected that this small girl would be abled to fight back. So when she did, they got angry. And one of them stabbed her in the shoulder with a bowie knife. 

In a rush of adrenaline, she had taken them down rather brutally. And then she had called for a police car. When the car came, she kept herself in the shadows so that the policemen didn't see the knife still protruding from her shoulder. She had left it there. Knowing from experience, that if she pulled it out, she would just increase the rate in whitch she lost blood. 

After the bastards were taken care of, she began to walk home. 

As quiet as possible she opened the door and snuck up to her room. There she pulled a well filled medical kit out from under the bed, and started to prepare for the removal of the knife. 

She sat down on a chair, trying to block the pain out mentally, like Giles had thought her. Then she reached behind her, and grabbed the knife. With a wet sound, it came out. And she felt the blood run down her back. But now her last strength was used and she tipped forwards. Almost falling of the chair. 

She had to bite her lips to stop the scream, as she removed the clothes on her upper body. After that, she sat there for a long time. Trying to work up the strength to deal with the wound. She tried to reach the bloodstilling powder, but she was too exhausted, and her shoulder was now totally useless. 

A dry hive worked its way up her throat. It wasn't fair. Here she was fighting, Vampires, witches, various deamons, evil werewolves, and God knew what. And then it was a few guys her own age, that should get the best of her. It wasn't fair! 

Totally exhausted she quietly started to sob. 

Joyce woke up with a bad feeling going through her body like a dark omen. 

She laid there for a while before she found out what had woke her up. then she recalled it. Stumbling steps up the stairs. Buffy was back from patrole. She glanced back at the clock on the nightstand. 4.00am. That was late. She never slayed later than to 2.30am. And usually she didn't come in the front door. She used to climb in the window to her room. Joyce always knew, because of the soft thuds, when Buffy jumped from the tree and onto the roof. But this time she came through the front door. 

Something was wrong. Joyce stood up, and got dressed, with this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. That something was very wrong. She walked out in the corridor, and gasped for breath, as she saw traces of blood, all the way from the stairs, to Buffys room. 

She stopped a moment in front of the door. Preparing herself for what ever would meet her. But as she stepped in, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Buffy was barely sitting on a chair, and looked as if she was about to faint. And underneath the chair, was a growing pudle of blood. Not to mention her clothes. And in front of her laid a vicious Bowie Knife. That too soaked in blood. 

Joyce stood there for a moment. Totally shocked. Then Buffy raised her head. Looking at her for a while, before recognition slowly creaped into her eyes. 

Help, she said. And would have fallen to the floor, if not Joyce had caught her. 

Shaken out of her shock, Joyce helped her down on the bed. Then she looked at the medical kit, and got a new shock. This was no usual Medical kit. 

There were needles, and sterile sutures. There were surringes with Epinephrine. And others with Morphine. Antidotes for several poisons. Antiseptics, and all kinds of bandages. There were equipment for bulletremoval and other surgery. 

What the hell was Buffy doing with a med. Kit like this. How does a minor get her hands on all these medical drugs. This Giles must have quite some connections to get her a kit like this. But the worst of it was that she obviously needed it. Again she shook herself out of the shock, and grabbed the bottle of antiseptics. 

And as she cleaned the wound, she was awe-stricken to see that it had already almost closed. Was this what Slayerhealing did to you!! Then praise the Lord for it. She saw that the wound didn't need stitches. She just taped the edges of the wound with medical tape, before she put a bandage on it. 

Don't you have any weaker painkillers than Morphine, she asked Buffy. 

No Mom. Nothing else works. My slayer metabolism are to strong. But don't worry I don't take it on a regular basis. Only if I'm seriously injured. With minor injuries I don't need anything. Cause I have a very high tolerance for pain. 

Joyce didn't say anything. She just shook her head as she gave her daughter a small injection of Morphine in the shoulder. 

What did this? She asked as she started to clean up. What kind of hellspawn did this to you. To her surprise she heard something resembling a laughter from her daughter. It was a very bitter sound. 

You wont believe it mom. Here I'm fighting vampires, deamons and God knows what. And then I get stabbed by a couple of guys my age. They came over me as I was patrolling. And when I didn't let them rape me. One of them stabbed me in the back. They paid dearly for that mistake. They are probably sleeping of a nasty concussion in the prison now. 

Buffy I don't know what to say. I don't know how to deal with all this. I mean. What I want is to keep you inside the house for the rest of your life. to keep you safe her. 

But I know I cant. You have a duty to the world. A duty I neither like nor 

understand. 

And to be honest. I didn't try much either. It was just too insane. My daughter. Fighting monsters. It all felt like a bad dream. After you ran away, Mr. Giles tried to explain the whole thing for me. but I was just too enraged, to listen to him. I just called him a bunch of ugly things, and slammed the door in his face. Willow tried to tell me. But I just told her to get a therapist, and that you all were nuts. 

I need to know about all this stuff. So when you feel better I would really like it if we had a talk about it. I need to know everything that have happened the last two years. 

Yeah, Mom. Its about time you knew everything. I'm tired of the secrets. I don't care, what the council says. I want you to be in on it. Just give me a while to get dressed, and gather some strength. Then we'll meet in the kitchen. 

An hour later, they sat in the kitchen over a cup of freshly brewed coffee. 

Buffy ravenously attacking the biggest sandwich Joyce had ever seen. Buffy 

looked up from the food, with a foolish grin on her face. 

Sorry. I always gets so hungry after an injury. My enhanced healing ability takes so much energy, that I have to refill. 

She finished the last of the sandwich and let out a sigh. Obviously wondering how to start. 

Buffy, you are a Slayer. Joyce stated. What really is a slayer? And how did you become a slayer. The only thing I know is that you slay monsters. That's it. I'm afraid I didn't listen to neither Mr. Giles nor your friends, when they tried to explain.

Buffy took a sip of the coffee, and thought for a while. Well I don't know how I became a slayer. That's a secret The Watchers Council wont tell me. 

Oh sorry. Now you are only getting more confused. 

Well I better start with the definition of the slayer. This part Giles loves to tell. Here it goes. 

The world have existed for much longer time than you know. And despite common belief. It didn't start as a paradise. For aeons of time deamons roamed the world. Making it their home. Their hell. But as humans came, the deamons lost purchase of this realm. Leaving only certain magic's, vampires, vestiges, and a few other creatures behind. But one of the 

last deamons fed upon a humans blood. Making him the first vampire. 

As long as there has been vampires There has been The slayer. Every generation a girl is born. She is The Chosen One. Given enhanced strength and healing abilities, to fight the vampires, deamons, and other creatures of the dark. She alone stands against the forces of evil. Protecting humanity from the darkness that seeks to destroy it. She is, The Vampire Slayer. I was chosen to be my generations slayer, at the age of fifteen. 

And about my powers. I have a twenty twenty night vision. And my strength is greater than most vampires. I could easily beat the crap out of Jackie Chan and Jean Claude Vandamme at the same time. As you know I have an enhanced healingabillity. And I can sense vampires if they are nearby. 

She emptied the cup and filled it again. This was going to be a long night. 

Well, I better start telling from the beginning. She draw her breath, and 

started. 

She told about Merrick, and the first time of painful training. She told closer about vampires. How to spot them. How to kill them, and about never give them an invitation inside your house. She told about the fight against Lothos. Merricks death. 

And then when they moved to Sunnydale. About her new watcher. She told about The hellmouth. And the Master. Her prophesied death. The mysterious stranger that always popped up. Warning her about something evil. The Judge, Baltazar, She told about Kendra. The Order Of Teraka. Faith, The Mayor. Everything she told. 

When she told about her love for Angel she cried. As she told of the last fight with him, Joyce took her in her arms and rocked her gently. Finally finished. Buffy held onto her mother for a long time. Still weeping. 

But finally she sat up. looking up at her mother. Seeing concern, and a 

controlled rage in them. Rage over all that Buffy had had to go through, without Joyce being abled to be there properly for her. 

My God!! How did you survive, she said. How did you keep your sanity. And those friends of yours. They are just as incredible. And all the trouble I gave you. Thinking you were on the verge of becoming a criminal. 

And all the while you were out there saving the world. I just cant say how sorry I am. 

Oh don't think about it mom. You didn't know. 

Well, it stops now. From now on I am completely on your side. We are going to fight together. I mean. I'm not much of a fighter. But I sure as hell can help you in every other way. And that goes for your friends to. If there is anything I can do. Its just to let me know. 

But I think it would be wise to keep this from Hank. I fear he would deal 

porelly on this whole thing. He is too squareminded to understand that things really goes bump in the night. 

Yeah I agree, Buffy snorted. Don't misunderstand me. He is a great dad. But he totally lacks fantasy. 

They both burst out in a nervous laughter. Trying to relieve some of the 

tension. Then they finally went to bed. Trying to snatch a few hours of sleep before the morning. Both of them feeling connected as mother and daughter, In a way they hadn't done for years. 

Finally all the secrets were gone.


End file.
